Closure
by Future Mrs.E.Cullen
Summary: What if Edward never returned in New Moon ? What there were no werewolves in La Push ? What if Bella was changed & after 95 years returned to Forks to get closure ? Will love truly conquer all ? Please read and review !EXB
1. Prologue

Authors note - This I my first fanfic so please be kind !! I really hope you enjoy this because I enjoyed writing it ! If you have any suggestions please review because I'd like to hear them.

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight ( however much I wish I did ).

* * *

Bella P.O.V.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am a vampire. But this endless life is not the happily ever after that I dreamed of, because I can't share it with Him.

After He left I spent months alone, I couldn't talk to anyone, not Angela, Charlie or Renee even. No one could understand how I was feeling, the unbearable pain………Even now when nothing can physically hurt me, I think about him and the pain returns leaving me feeling unbelievably fragile, as if a single gust of wind could knock me over and I might never get up, though I can't die. I was holding myself together, using my hands to crudely patch together the hole in my chest. But I could never manage it, I was a living zombie with an acidic hole burning through my chest. Slowly killing me.

All my material memories of him were taken, the C.D, my pictures, the photos of us at the prom he forced me to go to………………

He took my treasures, the only proof I had that they existed, that He existed. But though he took them away he can't erase my memories of him, just like the spaces in that old photo album that Renee gave me for my 18th birthday, the photos are gone but the captions remain, "Edward Cullen in Charlie's kitchen."

I have to try to stop thinking about him, he doesn't love me. I have to stop remembering, I can feel the hole opening up again……

Scared to remember, terrified to forget and I can't even sleep to escape this living hell. All I want to do is be with him again, to see his face, to look into his smouldering topaz eyes, to see him grin his crooked smile, to feel his hard, cold lips moving softly against mine, to hear him say he loves me - just one more time.

It hurts so much to remember him, but the thought of forgetting him is unbearable. But now I have to let go, to move on as he wanted me to. That's why we moved to Forks, so I could try to gain closure and move on, I just hope I can do it, I know that it hurts Mom, Jen and Lucy to see me like this. Catatonic. I have to try to let him go, for them.


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer - I do not own anything you recognise ( I do own Ciara, Jen and Lucy ).

* * *

Bella P.O.V.

My chain of thought was broken when I heard my sister's yell, "Jenny give me back that shirt !" I heard my adorable little sister Lucy screech. "It's not yours it's mine, your one is pink" Jenny ever the calm one called back. "Girls !" my mother Ciara reprimanded them.

"Sorry Mom, but Jenny won't give me back my shirt and it's MINE !!"

"Girls you both have the same shirts in different colours. Lucy your one is in your closet, now go get ready for school and no more bickering !" Ciara said severely.

"Bella" I heard my name called softly, I looked up to find my mother standing over me, a kind smile playing on her lips, " Honey, I know its hard, I know you're hurting but moping around this room isn't helping you, if anything you've been even worse." She sat down beside me on the couch I was laying on and continued. "You've always been quiet, but this is worse, you haven't spoken to me in so long and I well ….. I miss you.

Maybe coming back here wasn't such a good idea, we don't want you hurt, maybe we should move somewhere else ?"

"No Mom," I answered " I have to deal it this, I have to let him go." A sudden thought crossed my mind, maybe she didn't want me either. "But if want to go I'll understand. I know I haven't been your easiest child to deal with and I can understand if you -"

"Bella don't you dare even think that !"she looked me in the eye "We love you, you are a part of this family and that will never change." I looked up at her, her firm angry words at my suggestion would have brought tears to my eyes, if I could cry. "Thanks Mom" I whispered, too choked up to speak clearly.

"Oh Bella what are we going to do with you ?" She was looking at me with an expression of such sadness that I couldn't meet her eyes.

" I really have been trying my hardest, honestly" I said quietly.

"I know honey, I've never seen anyone try harder, its almost painful to watch, if I ever get my hands on that boy I'll……….

"Mom please don't" I gasped, the hole coming back at the thought of him. "I couldn't breathe, though I didn't really need to.

"I'm sorry Bella, honey, please forgive me, I didn't mean to -"

"It's. Ok. Mom. Just. Give. Me. A. Minute." I managed to gasp, uncontrollable sobs shaking my body. "Shh Bella, shh, it's ok," she soothed, wrapping her strong gentle arms around my shaking form. When the sobs ceased I lay limp in her arms. "Bella I know it's going to be hard but you're a strong person, you'll get through this," she took a deep breath, "Now get ready for school, you have to register and you can't be late for your first day at Forks High." I sighed. Today is going to be unbelievably awful.

A/N - PLEASE review, it only takes like 10 seconds and I'd really like to know what you guys think. Even if you just want to tell me it sucks. PLEASE !!


	3. Chapter two

A/N - PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW !! Yes, I am begging !

Disclaimer - If I was Stephenie Meyer why would I be writing fanfiction ? In case you still don't get it, no I am not Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Bella P.O.V.

I got dressed quickly, grabbed my book bag off the floor and walked slowly to the car. My sisters were already in the car, staring mildly at my sluggish pace.

"Bella, come on ! I don't wanna be late on our first day."

I quickened my pace and slid behind the wheel of my silver Audi TT. "Now girls be good. Jen, Lucy no fighting ! If I get called to another human principals office because of you , you'll be ashes !!" Ciara said sternly to my sisters. They grimaced. "And Bella good luck, you'll do fine," she smiled at me reassuringly.

I nodded. Today is going to be hard. I started the car and began to pull out of the garage. "I love you all" called Ciara, "love you too" shouted Lucy and Jen in unison, grinning and waving, while I whispered the response. She knows I love her even if I don't shout it.

Looking at Ciara's smiling face reminded me of Esme … No, I am not going to think about them now, I told myself firmly, concentrating instead on my present family. My mother, Ciara, and two sisters, Jenny and Lucy. My real family.

Ciara found me shortly after my change, she was a vegetarian as was I, she had found me wandering around the forests of Forks. Her mate had been killed in a vampire war in the South, she was alone, travelling, looking for a vampire who shared her unique _tastes. _

She found me. I became her first daughter.

We came across Jen and Lucy while hunting, ten years later, they had fallen down a steep ravine, their parents had already drowned by the time we got to them, but, Jen and Lucy were alive, but barely.

Jen's breathing was shallow and she was hypothermic, Lucy's spinal cord had snapped and she had extreme internal bleeding. My medical degree made it easy to diagnose these injuries and to tell that neither would survive for long without immediate treatment, they would have both died within minutes, but Ciara's mothering instincts took over, she wanted to save them, to get them to a hospital, but then Jen went into cardiac arrest.

I bit both of them and we carried them to our home. After three days their transformation was complete, we learned their names, they were both just sixteen. They were upset about their parents death but decided to stay with us. I love them both dearly, they're my sisters, but they can't understand why I prefer to be alone.

Lucy is a miniature Alice - No, I will not think about them ! - while Jen prefers video games to clothes.

A sharp slap on my shoulder brought me back to the present, "Isabella Marie Swan - answer me now !" shouted Lucy.

"Sorry Lucy, what did you say ?" I asked. "See she doesn't listen" she groaned, " I said aren't you excited, we might get _dates _here_ !"_ her enthusiasm coming back quickly as she squealed this.

Jen and I exchanged pointed looks, Lucy and her _"dates."_

_"_Yeah, you might if you don't scare away every boy on the school within ten minutes" muttered Jen. "Hey, I don't mean to, those boys were just stupid," she declared. I smiled. In all the schools we had attended Lucy had remained unphased by her bloodlust and the fact that all the males in the school were human, and she had succeeded in "dazzling" every male there within the first week, she quite enjoyed this activity and, honestly, it was very amusing to watch. Then when one would work up the courage to ask her out she'd scare him so much with her limitless enthusiasm that none of the others would have the courage ask her out again, she found this very disheartening.

Then I realised, I was in front of Forks High, it 's remained exactly as I remember it, though admittedly those memories are vague, it's the same right down to small numbers on the corner of each red brick building. I sighed and got out of the car, in 95 years the place hasn't changed a bit.


	4. Chapter three

A/N - Please, please, please REVIEW !! I really would like to know what people think, and come on people it only takes a couple of seconds. So kudos to the seven of you who took the time to review, and shame on the 457 who were to busy !! Yes, I am serious !! Once again, PLEASE !! ( Even just to tell me you like it or it sucks ).

Disclaimer - No, I do not own the Twilight, sob, Thanks for reminding me !

* * *

"Are you two sure you can handle it ?" I muttered, too fast and low for the humans passing us to hear. The males were already gawping at us. "Of course," they whispered impatiently in unison and followed me into the office

It was hard, on entering that building I felt like I was suffocating, the familiar surroundings were bringing back memories, painful memories I didn't want to remember - my first day at Forks High School, dear old Mrs. Cope ( long dead now ) and Him standing at that desk attempting, in vain, to switch biology classes……

"Bella, come on" whispered Jen , "you're blocking the door and its raining." I realised I was still standing in threshold of the office and Jen and Lucy were getting soaked. "Sorry," I muttered, pulling myself together and out of my memories.

I walked up slowly to the current receptionists desk, she looked up and seemed dazed for a moment, our appearances always do that to people. "Hello," I smiled, I had always found dazzling people fun but I needed her to focus now so I could get out of here. The room was becoming more stuffy and confining by the second.

"I'm Isabella Flynn and these are Lucy and Jennifer Flynn, we're new here," I introduced us.

We had chosen to take Ciara's surname this time, we knew it meant a lot to her, it made her feel like our "_real_ mother," officially, as she put it. We all truthfully assured her that we already thought of her as that but we chose to take her name anyway, it made her happy, we all want to make her as happy as possible, we know that the loss of her husband, Jonathon, had been a hard blow for her, she is the kindest, most understanding person you could wish for as a mother. But as good a mother as she is, she loved her husband and still mourns his loss, when Jen and Lucy had gone out one day, I was supposed to be hunting but returned early, I found her on the couch coughing out dry, tearless sobs. It was the only time I have ever seen her loose control and it was then I told her the full story about Edward. We had always got along well, we loved each other almost immediately, as soon as we formed our coven of two, but when we found that we had both lost our "soul mates," - as she put it - we became closer than ever. I would do anything to make her happy.

"Oh, erm, yes welcome. I'm Mrs. Henry," the receptionist recovered herself, "here are your schedules, and you get these slips signed by your teachers at the end of each class…….." She continued on that path for about 20 minutes before splitting the thick sheaf of papers in three and handing them to us, wishing us a good day. I thanked her and gratefully walked outside, it was raining lightly, the droplets splattering on my dark blue jacket before seeping into the fabric and staining it a darker blue. Lucy had bought me that jacket on her last shopping trip, even I have to admit having a shop-a-holic for a sister has its perks, for example, I always look pretty good. At the moment I am wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, blue ballet flats, a silky blue baby doll top and my hair is in a sloppy ponytail ( the only part of my appearance that I had control over ).

Lucy grabbed my hand and walked me up to building six, where I would have - I fumbled for my schedule - biology next. Oh great ! The gods must be conspiring against me, but at least I would get the worst class over with. Some consolation, I don't know how I'm gonna get through this class without breaking down. Lucy wished me luck and ran off to meet Jen who had gone ahead to find the building they would have World Civics in.

Neither Jen or Lucy had biology with me, I was posing as a senior, Jen and Lucy were starting as juniors, it would allow me to leave when graduation finished and my time in Forks would be over, hopefully I would be able to stop dwelling on Him by then, it also gave Jen and Lucy a reason not to have to take finals, even after 85 years they didn't like to study, whereas I spent most of my existence poring over one textbook or another.

I opened the door and walked in.

As I entered a hush fell over the classroom of teenagers. I walked quickly to the teachers desk and handed him my slip. he teacher stared at me for a moment before telling me to take a seat, he deliberated " Miss Flynn, you can take a seat next to Miss Cullen over there." My eyes widened, I scanned the room hoping, praying that it wasn't one of ….._Them_.

But it was.

As my eyes fell on the empty seat, they also fell on the neighbouring seats occupant. I felt my feet move of their own accord and I slid into the seat next to _Her._ "Bella ?" she whispered, her voice too low for the humans to hear, "Hi, Rosalie," I murmured quietly.

She spent the rest of the class staring at me in shock.

This pain was unbelievable, the waves of pain hit me quickly, leaving no time for relief and pulling me under. The patched together hole in my chest opened again with a vengeance, I almost cried out but then remembered in time who was sitting next to me so I remained stubbornly silent.

When the class ended, I got up at an almost inhuman speed and exited the room before any students had even gotten up from their desks. I ran to my car at human speed, I soon shut myself in and leaned my head against the steering wheel gasping for air. The hole had opened wide and fully, and I couldn't gain control of it. I was helpless as tearless sobs wracked my body. I don't know how long I sat there, with my head against the steering wheel trying to breathe as my sobs quietened. When I thought I could talk without breaking down again, I called Jen, it was the lunch hour and students were beginning to come out of the buildings and some were milling towards their cars, I quickly asked her to run home after school, that I was taking the car as I had to talk to Ciara. She promised to tell the receptionist that I was sick and to tell Lucy that they'd have to run home.

I snapped the phone shut and turned on the engine. I was home within minutes. I parked the car and ran inside calling for Ciara, "Mom, I have to talk to you, can you come here for a minute," I was taking deep breaths to calm myself, not that it was doing much good, there was something funny, the air smelt strange.

I walked slowly into the large living room, trying to compose myself, when I saw Carlisle. Alice and Jasper Cullen sitting beside my mother.

* * *

A/N - Love it ? Hate it ? Couldn't care less either way ? Please review and let me know what you think. OK, I hate when people do this but I'm gonna hold the next chapter hostage until I get oh, 5 reviews, reasonable enough, right ? I'm going camping today and I won't be back till Monday so as I will update then, if you lovely people review ! I know evil right !


	5. Chapter four

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight sob do you have to keep reminding me ??

A/N - Wow, I guess this whole holding-chapters-hostage-till-I-get reviews-thing kinda works ! I'm sending big cyber hugs to my lovely reviewers, and to the people who added this to favourite story and me to favourite author !! Thank you guys sooooo much !! Sorry this is late, my Mom needed the computer for work so I couldn't update till now, on the plus side I've got the next 5 chapters planned out so if I get reviews I can update right away !! So please review people !! I've made this chapter pretty long to make up for the wait, once again sorry !! Ok - now on with the chapter !!

* * *

"Bella, are you alright ?" Ciara asked gently, scrutinising my face worriedly. I nodded my head mutely, still staring at three of the people I thought I would never see again. I had spent the past 95 years trying to get over losing him, them, the entire family that I had chosen who had abandoned me. "Oh sorry, Bella this is Doctor Carlisle Cu-"

I found my voice suddenly, "I know who they are Mom," I whispered, the hole was threatening to take me over, the pain becoming even more intense than it was when I saw Rosalie. To find three members of the family who hadn't wanted me sitting in my living room was almost too much, He had told me that it was his choice to leave so I didn't, couldn't blame them or even Him for leaving me, I was just a stupid, worthless human, still, seeing them, brought back all the pain I had felt. I heard a gasp from the other side of the room where they were sitting. They were all staring at me, shock evident on their perfect faces.

"Bella," whispered Alice wondrously. I found that I couldn't speak, I was too busy staring at them, even through the pain and sting of betrayal and abandonment, I felt whole again. Happy. Something I hadn't really felt in years.

"Oh, Bella," squealed Alice joyously running to me and hugging me with such force that I fell backwards onto the soft leather sofa. She held me so tightly that if I were human I wouldn't have been able to breathe. I felt myself hugging her back in return as her squealing turned to sobbing, she rasped out quiet tearless sobs. "Bella," she murmured over and over again as I rocked her, holding her tight against me as she cried. It was amazing how I felt around Alice, she always made me feel better, even when she was crying.

"Bella," I looked up. "Yes Mom ?" I spoke softly, Alice was beginning to calm down but she was still shaking and letting out small quiet sobs. "Bella, how do you know Doctor Cullen and his family ?" asked Ciara, confusion evident in her voice. "Do you remember who I told you about , erm … Him … Edward ?" I answered quietly, taking deep breaths to stop myself breaking down. "Yes," she answered, I could see her eyes turning black at the mention of his name, she is as protective as Charlie was of me. "Well, this is his family." I held on even tighter to Alice, clinging now instead of comforting, I still couldn't bear to say his name, even after all these years, just saying it caused such intense stabs of pain that that Jasper cried out and looked at me in wonder. His eyes locked on mine and he whispered "everyday ? ," I nodded "All the time." His eyes showed sympathy and understanding. Carlisle and Mom were looking at us in confusion. Alice's sobs stilled and she looked up at us curiously, her arms still wrapped around my waist. "Jasper, its alright of you have to leave," I said quietly. "Bella, how do you-" "I manage" I muttered looking at the floor. "Jazzy, I'll tell you everything later," mumbled Alice, Jasper nodded in agreement and ran swiftly out the door and into the surrounding forest.

Before anyone could say a word Emmett Cullen ran through the door accompanied by the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen, Rosalie. Alice was forced to let go of me as Emmett picked me up in a vice tight bear hug, I hugged him back forcefully.

He put me down and stared at me, an expression of amazement crossing his face, he shook it off quickly and grinned. "Sorry, I'm just not used to my lil sis being so strong." He laughed. The hole rippled at his calling me his sister, he didn't know how badly I'd craved the title.

Rosalie steeped out from behind Emmett, gently but firmly tugging me into her embrace. I was so shocked, I didn't know how to respond, I just hugged her back. She released me after a few minutes. "I'm sorry I didn't speak to you in biology" I mumbled "I was just so surprised." "I know so was I," she laughed her tinkling laugh .

"Bella, this is his coven ?" my Mother whispered. "Yes," I replied, sitting back down beside Alice, while Rosalie and Emmett moved to sit on the loveseat.

"Well then, I have one question," she turned to Carlisle, her voice hard, "is your son here ?" "No," he answered sadly looking at the floor.

"Bella, do you mind me asking how you were changed ?" Carlisle asked. "No" I mumbled, I knew this was coming "do you remember James and his coven?" He nodded seriously, everyone's attention was on me. "Well Laurent changed me." There was a collection of gasps. Even Carlisle looked shocked, but continued, "when ?" he whispered quietly.

"Six months after you guys left," I murmured, looking at the floor.

"Oh my God !" Alice was gasping again, sucking in great lungful of unneeded air. "Alice," soothed Carlisle in a low voice. She jumped up. "No, Carlisle ! I told him ! I told him not to leave her and look what's happened ! It's bad enough that he's ruined his own life but look at Bella's." With that she turned and pointed to me. I rose and pulled her into a tight hug, "it's ok Alice, I'm fine honestly, it's not his fault" I murmured into her spiky black hair. I pulled her gently onto the couch and she collapsed in a heap beside me, though gracefully, after all it was Alice.

Alice laughed, a garbled version of her musical laugh, after a few minutes. " Look at me Bella, I'm sorry, I should be comforting you !" I grinned, "it's ok Alice, I'm fine." The silence that followed my reassurance was broken by Emmett's question, "Bella, how many times did you … you know, slip in the first year ? See Jasper and I had this bet going - Ouch !!"

Rosalie had elbowed him hard in the ribs, "Not now" she muttered fiercely. " I couldn't help but smile, that was so like Emmett. "How many times did you bet Emmett ?" "Under 20 times," "And what did Jasper bet ?," "Erm, 20 to 40."

"Looks like you won then Emmett," I smiled, it was so easy to like Emmett, though the pain was still there, just being around Emmett made you feel content and happy.

"Yes !" he yelled, jumping up and punching the air with his fists. "How many times did you slip Bella ?" I looked up quickly to see Carlisle's worried face.

"None," I muttered. "What ?!" my answer caused every Cullen in the room to stare at me in astonishment. "Bella how is that possible ? Where were you changed ?" called Rosalie from across the room. "In the meadow, you know, in Forks. I didn't feel thirsty when my change was complete, Laurent was gone and I was scared to go back home in case I hurt Charlie so I moved to the edge of the forest, far from Forks. But two hikers came by, they smelled disgusting !" Emmett's booming laugh echoed throughout the room at my obvious repulsion. "But them I heard them talking about a girl who got killed by bears in the forest-" "Oh Bella," Alice interrupted me by wrapping her thin arms tighter around my waist. I continued " Charlie thought I was dead so I stayed away, search teams had found a lot of blood and fragments of my clothing, I didn't want to hurt him more. I wandered around different forests in Washington for about two weeks, there were still search teams looking for me so I had to get out of Forks. Two weeks later I met Ciara and we've stayed together ever since." She is my mother in all the ways that count, I thought to myself.

The Cullen's looked amazed, either at my lack of bloodlust or my history , I don't know. "So how often do you have to hunt ?" Carlisle asked curiously. "About once every six weeks, but that's just to be comfortable, I don't really need to for about once every two months.

Carlisle looked impressed, then he checked his watch. H jumped up from the armchair he was sitting in, " Bella, I'm really sorry but I have to go, my shift at the hospital begins in in 5 minutes, I'll have to run, I'd stay but it's my first day."

He walked over to me slowly and gave me a quick hug, he released me quickly, as if realising how painful it was to be close to him, with Alice and Emmett the happiness outweighed the pain, but Carlisle reminded me too much of … Him.

He surveyed me sadly and then murmured quietly, "I'm so sorry Bella." I was confused, what was he sorry for ? It wasn't Carlisle who said he didn't love me and then left me alone and unprotected, and I didn't even blame Him … Edward, for that, it wasn't his fault that he didn't love me, he couldn't help his feelings… these thoughts just brought back the painful memories of the day he left, the day my life lost its meaning…

**Flashback **

"Bella I don't want you to come with me."

"You … don't … want me ?"

"No."

**End flashback**

I almost crumpled to the floor in pain, but managed to nod silently at Carlisle. He turned and thanked Mom. Though I was concentrating too hard on my breathing, trying to make it seem normal. I saw Carlisle walk to the door and run quickly into the dark, foreboding trees. The pain was beginning to ease. Rosalie got up next, saying to Emmett "Come on, we have to go. Esme will be worried." The pain rippled again at the mention of Esme's name, the mother I almost had. They both hugged me, Rosalie was gentle while Emmett pulled me into one of his infamous bear hugs, lifting my feet right off the ground. They sprinted out the door and were gone in seconds, leaving Alice, Mom and I alone.

* * *

A/N - If I get, let's say, 10 reviews I will update happily ! SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW !!


	6. Chapter five

Disclaimer - I do not own anything you recognise, sob seriously, do you people have to keep reminding me ??

A/N - This chapter is dedicated to my lovely reviewers from chapter 5, Phantom-writer3739, cat97, xXRainbow SkittlesXx, and especially for Gun toten Girly without whose support and encouragement this chapter wouldn't be up yet, oh yeah and for emailing me get well wishes because I'm sick at the moment. Thanks Meg !! I know this is a bit different from the chapter I told you about, I screwed up, thats the next chappie ! Sorry ! And now on with the story !

* * *

"Mom, do you mind if Alice spends the night ?" I asked Ciara. Alice's face lit up. My mother looked at me worriedly. "Of course not honey, but are you sure that you're -" "I'm fine Mom, honestly, I'm ok," I smiled at her reassuringly.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs before Ciara could argue. "I'm going pick the girls up from school now, Bella," Ciara called up the stairs after us. "Ok," I called back. "Bella !" Alice exclaimed and then pulled me into a tight hug as we reached the top of the stairs, "Alice are you alright ?" "Oh, Bella I've missed you so much !" she cried, tightening her grip on my waist. "Alice, I've missed you too but I. Can't. Breathe !" I gasped, half laughing. She grinned. "You don't need to silly !" she replied giggling. "It's nice to have the option though !" I smiled. She didn't loosen her grip on me in the slightest, but let go of me suddenly.

She grabbed my hand and looked at me expectantly, "Well, which room is yours ?" she asked excitedly. "Up here," I tugged her hand and she followed me through a door and up another flight of stairs to my room. "Oh Bella it's … wow !" She looked at me with honest admiration in her eyes. So she liked it. Good.

My room was nice, I supposed, I'd spent most of my time up here since I returned to Forks, painting and rearranging furniture. Manual labour kept me busy and stopped me thinking about … the past. But you can only paint and rearrange the furniture in a room so many times before your family start to wonder what the heck is going on with you, so I stopped with that distraction.

The room is large and open plan once you reached the top of the stairs, it's forest green with wooden furniture painted white. There's a white plaster fireplace on the north side of the room with a large black wrought iron bed with a dark green comforter facing it, my room runs the length of the house as it was an attic when we first bought the place. I have an old intricately carved wooden wardrobe painted white and a white sofa facing the fireplace. The room is large and airy as the west wall is made completely of glass.

Alice's eyes took the room in, everything from the mirror on the mantel over the fire to the crisp white pillows on the bed, then they stopped on the closet, "Clothes ! Makeover time !" squealed the hyper pixie happily. "Alice, look at me, do I really need a makeover ?" She looked over my outfit quickly. "You're still getting a makeover ! It's tradition !" "Ok," I sighed, sitting lazily on the bed. "Yay, I've got my best friend back !" she said excitedly, waling towards the closet. "Alice, you never lost her," I said softly. She grinned but her face turned sad after a moment, "Edward was a fool to leave you," she muttered angrily.

The pain erupted viciously on hearing his name, I gasped, my arms wrapping instinctively around my torso, trying to hold myself together with my hands, as I had done when I was human. Alice wrapped her arms around me and held me as I tried to get control of myself.

"When I had stopped gasping Alice held me at arms length, "Bella, our leaving didn't do you any good did it," she said sadly looking into my eyes.

"That was never the point of your leaving though was it ? It's not like you left for my benefit," I spoke slowly but my voice still shook. Alice grimaced, "You really need to talk to Edward."

I froze. "Oh Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" "It's alright Alice, I'm fine," I mumbled quietly.

"No, you're not ! Stop saying that ! You're not alright ! Bella, I'm not blind, I can see what saying his name does to you ! I know he hurt you so stop acting like it's all ok when it's not !" Alice shouted. "Sorry," I muttered, keeping my gaze locked on the floor.

"Bella, I'm sorry, you're just so forgiving ! We hurt you and you just let us back into your life ! You should have shouted at us, we deserve it, we shouldn't have listened to him ! I'm grateful to you, honestly, but you should have shouted at me, slapped me, I don't know !" she yelled angrily, more at herself than me.

I answered quietly, "Alice, I love you, you're my best friend ! I don't want to shout at you or hit you. It wasn't your choice to leave, it was his and it's not his fault either, so don't blame him ! He can't help his feelings towards me." "Bella you have to talk to him, please, you don't understand !" she pleaded. "Alice, I can understand why he left and I don't blame him, so neither should you," I had to stop her blaming him for what happened to me, it may not have happened if he'd stayed but he would have been staying for all the wrong reasons. She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off, "Alice can we please not talk about this ?" I begged.

"Ok," she visibly brightened, "makeover time !"

"Whatever you want Alice !" I heaved a sigh of relief, the painful conversation was over. For now at least, and quite honestly, at that moment, with her grinning at me like that I would have done anything for her ! Happy Alice is infectious ! She ran back over to the closet and flung open it's doors, pulling out garments and muttering comments about different items of clothing, I got up and stood beside her, "Wow, Bella, that's Chanel !" she squealed, holding up a silky, soft blue dress. As I watched her delve into my wardrobe I couldn't help but smile, "I've got my best friend back" I thought to myself. "Bella, I love this !" she yelled, holding up a dark green Dolce and Gabanna mini dress ( which Lucy had purchased and I had refused to wear ). "Bella, we have to go shopping tomorrow, we could go to Seattle or Port Angeles," the hyper pixie suggested excitedly. "Ok Alice," I agreed. She turned and stared at me I shock, "Bella, did you just willingly agree to go shopping with me ?" she asked warily. "Yep, well Lucy gives me lots of training !" I shrugged.

"Lucy ?" enquired Alice. "Lucy and Jen are my adopted sisters, Lucy's like a miniature you !" I grinned.

"You have sisters ! Older or younger ?" "Younger, they're both sixteen, twins," I clarified.

"Yay, shopping with kids !" "Alice, technically, they're only 2 years younger than me," I grinned, "Alice really is adorable when she's excited," I thought.

"Bella, they're not 18 yet so they count as kids !" I knew better than to disagree with her when she got that determind, steely look in her eye. She was planning on what she would buy them, no doubt.

Then I heard someone running up the stairs, my bedroom door opened but before I could see who it was I was knocked backwards onto the bed…

* * *

A/N - You've already read, so please review and I'll update happily !!


	7. Chapter six

**A/N - Thank you to all my lovely reviewers !! I love you guys !!**

Disclaimer - I am writing on fan fiction, therefore, I am a fan, not the author ! (I wish !)

* * *

"Esme !" the pain I felt was completely cancelled out by happiness as I felt her arms around me, her soft caramel coloured hair hiding her face, my almost mother …

She sat up, "Oh Bella I've missed you !" her voice was choked, she looked as if she was about to cry, if that were possible.

She pulled me tighter against her chest, her arms enfolding me in a motherly embrace. I breathed in her scent committing it to memory. We stayed like that for a few minutes, then she pulled away. A small smile played on her lips as she surveyed the room.

"I see Alice has already raided your wardrobe Bella," she smiled fondly at her daughter.

It pained me to see that smile, she had once smiled at me like that, when she considered me her daughter. Now, I guessed she considered me someone she once knew, her daughters old best friend and her son's ex-girlfriend.

"I just hope she doesn't mention _Him_," I thought, "I can deal with anything but that."

"Bella. Rose and Emmett explained what happened, oh, honey I'm so sorry," she surveyed me sadly. "Esme it's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for," I said sincerely, I truly meant every word of what I said, she really had nothing to be sorry for. Was she apologising because she pitied me for her son leaving me ? Was it because she could see how messed up I was ? God I hope not !

"Mom, Bella and I are going shopping tomorrow !" yelled Alice excitedly from behind the mountain of designer clothes that was quickly building up in front of my closet, obscuring her almost completely from view. "Oh Alice," Esme sighed turning to me, "Did she force this on you Bella or need I ask ?" She was smiling now, remembering all of the shopping trips Alice had forced me to go on.

Before I could reply, Alice said "No, she wants to come !", as she came out from behind the clothes mountain.

Esme turned to look at me, staring, "really ?" "I know, it's a miracle," laughed Alice, her laugh was musical, the very sound of it made me smile uncontrollably.

"Well Bella I never thought I'd see the day !," joked Esme, a grin lighting up her perfect features. Even as a vampire I wasn't in the same league as Esme and Alice. Sure my looks were improved when I became a vampire but they had never been all that good to begin with, on the positive side I wasn't clumsy anymore.

"Bella," Alice snapped me out of thoughts of my inadequacies, "where do you want to go ? Seattle or Port Angeles." "Which do you think will be better Alice ?" She concentrated for a moment, "Seattle, it will be sunny in Port Angeles." "Ok," I replied happily, I had hoped it would be Seattle, Port Angeles brought back too many memories. The first time he saved me, when he brought me to dinner, when I told him I didn't care if he was a vampire… I didn't think I could handle it if I went there again… I snapped back to the present before I could lose control of myself. Esme was hugging Alice, then she turned to me and hugged me close then kissed my cheek. "I'll see you soon Bella," she murmured.

She smiled at Alice, then looked back at me before walking silently down the stairs.

"Ok Bella, now the fun begins !" squealed Alice excitedly. "What are we going to do ?" I asked fearfully.

"First of all, you're going to go rent some girly movies, I'm gonna hunt and get a change of clothes and we'll meet back here in about, hmmm… an hour ?"

"Sounds good," I grinned.

We ran downstairs together and went our separate ways as we reached the shadowy expanse beneath the canopies of dark branches.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Did you call him ?" I asked Jasper as soon as I got through the front door. Jasper met my gaze "I called him," he replied, answering my question, "I just told him that it was an emergency and he had to get here by tomorrow."

I concentrated for a moment, I saw Edward pulling up in the driveway.

"He'll be here at about 8pm tomorrow," I reported, "I'd better go change, I've gotta hunt and then meet Bella." I started to head upstairs but Jasper's voice stopped me, "Alice… be gentle with her, she's hurting more then you know…just…" he paused awkwardly, "don't mention Edward ok ?" "It's ok Jazzy, I know," I ran quickly upstairs into mine and Jazzy's room.

I quickly changed into a pair of stonewashed Levi's and a red long-sleeved shirt, I grabbed my make-up bag and a change of clothes, and after kissing Jazzy I ran out of the door.

**A/N - Please review and I'll update faster... ( evil right ?? )**


	8. Chapter seven

Disclaimer - People, I do not own Twilight, if I did I'd already know what happens in Breaking Dawn and I wouldn't spend most of my time reading theories for it on fan fiction !

A/N - Thank you to all my great reviewers, you guys are the best !! I'm sorry this is so late, my parents decided that I needed to get a life instead of reading books and fanfics all day, by the way, I got one, they're overrated !!

* * *

Alice and I stayed up most of the night talking about, well, everything. Except him. She seemed to understand that it hurt me to hear his name and she didn't mention him again, I was grateful for that.

She told me about everything the Cullens had done since I'd last seen them. When she had finished, she started questioning me about everything I'd done, where I'd gone to college, where we'd settled in the past, what college courses I'd taken. She was surprised to hear that I'd studied practically everything. I had gone to so many colleges and universities that my memories of them were a blur, the professors, the students, the different campuses, they all blended together. I'd finished high school after I met Ciara, then I had gone on to college. We moved around every few years, with me leaving whatever town we were living in at the time first to go to college, then Ciara and the twins would follow, pretending to get a new job or that they missed me too much. Then we'd settle down somewhere new, I would go to a new college, Jen and Lucy would attend a new high school, They'd sometimes take a college course with me but as they both looked quite young it allowed us to stay in the place longer if they started as juniors in high school, it allowed me time to get a degree in whatever course I was taking and they didn't really enjoy amount of time college took up, they both had degrees in different subjects, Lucy had a degree in business and another in art design while Jen had a degree in history and in computer science.

But though my memories of the actual schools and professors were a blur, I remembered all my courses down to the most minute details, I'd studied engineering, medicine, architecture, history, philosophy and anthropology to name a few, though the were a lot of others. Ok I guess I'd taken a lot on but I'd needed to keep busy. Work stopped me from thinking about him as much so I'd worked as much as, well, inhumanly possible. Alice, as I'd predicted, loved Lucy. They had bonded instantly when Alice mentioned our shopping trip tomorrow.

When I introduced Alice to Jen however, Jen said hello politely and then pointedly asked if she could speak to me in private. I told Alice that I would be back in a minute, then I followed Jen downstairs.

I'd looked at her expectantly, but she muttered "not here," and half dragged me about three miles away into the centre of the forest surrounding our home.

"Jen what is it ?" I asked cautiously as she stopped. "What is it ? What is it ? How can you lucidly ask that question ? She's his sister !" she was shouting then, her voice bordering on hysterical. "I know Jen, but -"

"They left you ! They left you alone ! It's their fault you were bitten ! It's because of them that you've spent the last 95 years depressed and alone ! How can you just let them waltz back into your life ?! They abandoned you !" she screamed. "Jen please calm down," I pleaded. "No ! I will not calm down Bella ! Are you nuts ? We came here so you could forget about them and move on ! And they just show up again , what about when they leave you again, huh ? I won't let them hurt you again Bella ! I can't," she took a deep steadying breath and whispered, "I need my big sister."

Her shoulders shook with suppressed sobs but she stood her ground. I crossed the space between us in an instant and wrapped my arms around her. "Jen" I murmured in her ear, "I will always be here for you, I will always be your big sister. Nothing will change that. But I love them, surely you can see that ? And if they leave again then, well, I'll deal with that then." I smiled down at her, she met my eyes and looked away, "Bella is he here ?" "No Jen, he's not" I knew she felt horrible about bringing him up.

"And Jen, it wasn't their choice to leave, it was his and it wasn't his fault that I was bitten either, it was just … bad timing on ,my part" I shrugged, grinning sheepishly at my simple explaination, "but" I continued, " I can't say that it was bad luck, if I hadn't been changed I wouldn't have met you or Lucy or Mom." She grinned. I went on, "Something you said bothers me though, you said I was alone and miserable for 95 years, Jen, I was never alone or depressed, because I had my family with me, it's kinda hard to be miserable around you three."

I was trying to make her feel better, and for the most part, what I said was true. I was never really depressed, I just couldn't be happy, with the pain of losing my chosen life, my chosen family and the one person I loved more than anyone else, it was hard to be happy, but I was never really depressed, I was heartbroken.

She was smiling doubtfully at me, her eyes expressing her sadness and uncertainty. She knew I wasn't being honest, but she seemed to appreciate the effort.

"Come on, lets go home," I said quietly. We ran home in silence, then went back up to my room where Alice and Lucy were sprawled across my unnecessary bed, flicking excitedly through Lucy's fashion magazine.

The early hours were spent playing "Bella Barbie" and, unfortunately for her, "Jen Barbie." Alice left at about 7 am to get changed and ready for our shopping trip. When she left, I quickly cleared my room of all evidence of our "sleep"-over and headed into my bathroom to change my clothes. I put on the outfit that Lucy and Alice had picked out the night before, my navy blue jacket, navy boot cut jeans, a white long-sleeved T and my blue ballet flats. As I dressed I couldn't help but this about the night before, Alice and Lucy got along brilliantly, even Jen had warmed to Alice after our talk - though I can't see how anyone could dislike Alice.

I love my best friend

* * *

A/N - Please please review people, by the way, I can only update on Tuesdays and Sundays now because my Dad needs this computer for work, so today the choice was update or reply to reviews, favourite stories and people who added me to their favourite authors, I thought you guys would prefer another chapter so I updated, but thank you sooo much to the people who reviewed etc. I will update again on Sunday !! And I will reply to you wonderful people, seriously, you guys are the best !! So people please review !! I want to know what you think ! Yes YOU !!


	9. Chapter eight

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or Midnight Sun. Therefore I am not Stephenie Meyer.

A/N -Okay people, I haven't got the Penelope DVD yet so I watched the Twilight movie scenes on YouTube Let me say it now, THEY WERE BRILLIANT !! I almost fainted when I watched the scene in Edwards room, my sister was laughing hysterically at me because I was almost hyperventilating, yes, it was that good !! So it's really YouTube's fault that this is late, because if it wasn't for that then I wouldn't have gotten distracted ! Oh, sorry this is so long but I have to tell someone, BD is coming out on August 4th in Ireland, instead of the 25th of August !! YAY !! I'm sooo hyper right now !! Thanks soooo muchto everyone who reviewed !

* * *

We, Alice, Lucy and I, headed to Seattle as soon as Alice returned. Jen, who had decided that school was just too important to miss had, a little ungraciously, declined Alice's offer to buy her a whole new wardrobe, her refusal went along the lines of "not if hell froze over." Nice. Neither shopping nor the threat of it briongs out the best in my sister.

The trip was pretty uneventful. As expected, the car, my Audi, was packed full of bags on the way home, in fact, there were so many that Lucy, who was sitting in the back could barely be seen beneath the mountain of glossy, designer boutique shopping bags.

There were hundreds of them. I should know, I'd pretended to stagger out to the car every half hour or so clutching about fifty of them.

Alice and Lucy had been too busy laughing at the young male sales assistants who, dazed to find two such beautiful women as them in their stores, had practically fallen over themselves in their eagerness to help.

The rest of their time was spent scouring the rails of every shop in the Seattle mall. I could tell that it was really annoying Alice to have to go at a human speed, she could have looked at every garment in every store in the entire mall in about twenty minutes. I tended to just hold the clothes that Alice and Lucy tossed at me and then, when I had enough to look heavy for a human I'd go try them on.

Lucy would follow and do the same, on my instructions but Alice had to be persuaded well, threatened really. With Alice's visions we really didn't need to try anything on as she could immediately tell us if we would look good in something or not but no normal human, I insisted, would go into an expensive store and buy thousands of dollars worth of designer clothes without even trying them on first. I had to threaten her with the whole "I'll never go shopping with you again" card, I must say, it worked quite well, because when Alice went into vision mode to see if I'd really carry out my threat, she gasped. "Okay, okay, I'll try them on," she'd grumbled.

I insisted on paying for everything, after all, when I was human Alice had paid every time she dragged me along on a shopping trip and I was always uncomfortable with that. I was raised on a kindergarten teachers salary, it wasn't like I was used to spending thousands of dollars on designer clothes. So I wasn't going to lose this chance to pay Alice back, besides, I could afford it now, I'd spent a lot of time in universities but I'd also worked in a couple of pretty high paying jobs in the past, and working as a surgeon had been pretty easy for me because I felt no bloodlust, that being my first choice of career once I'd finished high school. Surgeons do get paid a lot. Ciara had also wisely invested in shares in some European company before I met her and had uncanny ability to predict trends in the stock market. So we were always, well, rich.

We left Seattle at six, as soon as the shops closed ( with Lucy buried in bags in the back seat ) because Alice said she needed to get home and get her closet organised, apparently she organises her clothes alphabetically by designer and by color.

My reply to that statement was "Um, obsessive much ?" She just grinned back at me, as if she knew something I didn't. Well doesn't she always ? She can see the future after all !

We arrived back in Forks at seven thirty, I dropped Alice at the Cullens house first. It was hard going back there. The driveway was clear and the grass trimmed neatly on either side of the rough beaten down driveway. So different to the last time I was here. I managed to act normally and keep breathing evenly, but the pain was there, in an underlying current that could have dragged me under if I hadn't resisted. I tightened the grip of my shaking hands on the steering wheel and pulled up in the driveway.

After about ten minutes of rummaging we had found all of Alice's bags and had just stepped through the front door when something came hurtling down the stairs and as I turned to look, it grabbed me in a vice-tight bear hug, Emmett. I dropped the bags I was carrying, as he swung me round in a circle, nearly knocking Alice and Lucy to the floor in the process. He set me on my feet after a minute, and grinned at me, "Hi Bella," he laughed. "Hi Emmett," I spluttered, laughing. We turned to stand in the doorway of the living room.

Lucy, who was standing behind me, tapped me on the shoulder. Then I realised, she hadn't met the Cullens yet. "Oh, Lucy, this is Alice's family, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett."

Carlisle and Esme were sitting together, Esme curled up, reading, next to Carlisle who had a pile of files next to him, obviously patients files. Rose was filing her nails. Jasper was watching a documentary on the American Civil war. They all looked as Lucy, Alice, Emmett and I walked in. The bags lay forgotten in the hallway.

"Guys, this is my sister Lucy." They all stood up, Carlisle shook her hand, Esme hugged her, Rose smiled while Jasper bowed his head and said quietly "pleased to meet you." Emmett, as per usual, grabbed her in a tight hug while Esme turned and hugged me before asking how our trip went.

When the introductions were over, said to Lucy "We probably should get back, Ciara'll be wondering where we are." Lucy nodded in agreement. "See you all later," I said, looking towards the Cullens. Alice smiled, "We'll see you at school tomorrow." Once again, she gave me a smile that seemed to say "I know something you don't."

Esme hugged me again as we walked into the hall murmuring, "We'll see you very soon Bella." I smiled slightly as we broke apart. Then Jasper saw the bags, he chuckled. "How much did you girls buy ?" he asked in amazement. "Jasper," I said as I walked towards the door, "they're not our bags, they're Alice's." He groaned, as he looked to Alice, "How, may I ask, are we going to fit all of this in our room ?" Alice smiled brightly, "Easy, I'll just get rid of all your books and extend my closet." Suddenly, Jasper's face became serious. "You," he said to Alice in a stern voice, "are under no circumstances allowed to put one finger on my books." Alice grinned as she skipped over to him, "Relax, Jazzy I was kidding." He wrapped his arms around her waist. I felt the hole open up again at seeing such a comfortable, natural display of affection.

Thankfully Jasper didn't flinch, but I saw his jaw tighten, then I felt strangely calm. I threw a grateful smile at Jasper. He nodded slightly.

We said goodbye again and got into the car and returned home. Lucy and I grabbed all our bags before going inside. Ciara and Jen were in the living room when we got home. Jen was finishing some homework which she'd clearly put off.

Ciara was huddled over her accounts, she's an accountant but she's working from home so that she can take care of us, she loves being a mom. The firm she's employed by is in New York so she just faxes everything to them.

As we entered, Ciara jumped up, sending the mountain of papers beside her scattering to the floor in a flurry of white printed sheets. It's surprising, all that work probably took her about thirty minutes.

She walked over to us quickly and pulled us both into a hug. "Oh girls, I missed you ! Did you have fun ?" she asked eagerly. Lucy smiled excitedly, "Mom it was great ! Alice is sooo cool ! We got loads !" She grabbed the bags I had dumped on the floor near the door and started pulling clothes out to show Ciara. "I can see that !" she said, laughing at Lucy's enthusiasm, "What about you Bella ? Did you have a good time ?" I grinned ruefully.

Jen peered at me from over the top of the book she was reading, her eyes glinting mischievously. She was holding back her laughter. The traitor. "Mom," I replied, "When is torture ever enjoyable ? But it was good to spend time with Alice." "Hey ! What about me ?!" and indignant voice cried.

"And you too Lucy," I amended quickly. Though I don't hate shopping as much as I did when I was human, I'm still no Alice or Lucy. Though Lucy has spent the last 85 years trying to rectify that, considering that I'm her only sister whose willing to go shopping with her occasionally.

Ciara smiled at our banter, then returned to her work, Jen resumed her reading while Jen ran upstairs to unpack all the clothes we'd bought, she planned to rearrange all our closets as Alice had hers, by first letter, designer and color. Alice is a bad influence on my sister.

Meanwhile, I curled up in an armchair with a new philosophy book I had purchased in Seattle.

A/N- Review, review, review !! Pretty please !


	10. Chapter nine

**Disclaimer - Anything you recognise belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N - Hi Everybody ! I've ****had severe writers block lately, I've had this written for a while but I've been mainly concentrating on the next chapter, I went blank every time I picked up a pen ! Then my parents took me and my sister and brother away for a week so I had two really long car rides to think about it with the new Linken Park CD with me for inspiration ! What can I say ? It worked ! So review and I'll update right away ! Ok, as I type this I'm watching the movie 'Speak' starring Kristen Stewart ! Its amazing, and it's all been uploaded on You Tube by MartynaG so please go watch it and tell me in a PM or review what you think ! It's 12A so please be old enough to watch it, I don't want to be blamed if you're like ten ! Lol !**

* * *

Alice's point of view.

"Where is he ?" growled Emmett impatiently. It was 7.59 pm and Edward still hadn't arrived. I grimaced.

I hadn't seen him change his mind about coming and my visions were usually accurate. I closed my eyes and concentrated for a moment then ran quickly out onto the porch with everyone following me in confusion. Edward was just pulling into the driveway in his black Mercedes.

He turned off the engine, took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. I'd been trying to keep tabs on him since I got home, just in case it became too painful for him for him when he was driving through Forks It was hard, he drove at 220 kmph and arrived dead on 8 pm. My visions had come flickering, in blurs, I hadn't been able to see him properly, like I could now. God he looked awful, the dark circles beneath his eyes were so dark that they looked almost black. His eyes were ebony, with only tiny flecks of gold in them, he hadn't hunted in weeks, that was painfully clear. His bronze hair was a mess, as were his clothes which were faded and torn. He looked even worse than the last time I'd seen him, ever since he left Bella all he'd done was lie in his room in whatever house we were living in, he wouldn't even listen to music anymore, he just lay on his couch in total silence.

Hating himself.

He'd gone back to how he was before he met Bella, but even worse, he wouldn't talk to any of us.

After a few months he moved out, he thought that he was being unfair to Jasper, to make him feel what he himself was feeling.

It hurt us all when we left her, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and I lost a sister, I lost my best friend, Carlisle and Esme lost a daughter, but Edward lost a lover, the person he was meant to be with. Forever. And then we lost him too.

I can't wait till he sees her. They'd better get back together, I thought. I just hoped she would take him back. But first things first, there was no way I was letting her see him like that.

I blocked my thoughts as I approached him. The rest of the family hung back, all of them blocking their thoughts. I could tell it was taking all of Esme's self control to prevent her running and hugging him.

I grabbed his arm and half-dragged him into the forest. He hadn't hunted so he wasn't strong enough to stop me, had he even tried. When we were about three miles from the house I let go of him and finally looked him in the eye. He should have been angry or struggled a bit as I dragged him off so unceremoniously, but he seemed indifferent. My poor brother. I wrapped my arms around him tightly enclosing him in a fierce hug, he hugged me back gently. I pulled away first, "Hunt," I said sternly.

He shrugged, then took off running. I left him alone for about ten minutes before I followed his scent, I found him kneeling over a lifeless stag, draining the last drops of blood. Three more deer lay piled next to it. He stood up and I inspected his irises, they were golden. Good. Together we destroyed the carcasses. As we finished, I thought, " Edward are you done ?" He nodded.

The fallen leaves crunched under our feet as we ran back to the house.

As soon as we reached it I ran upstairs into Edwards old room and pulled some of the clothes I'd bought for him out of his closet. Even if he wasn't living with us I couldn't resist buying him stuff, buying clothes for him was just more fun than buying stuff for anyone else, well except Bella of course, it was possibly because neither one of them could care less about clothes. I'd always loved a challenge. And someone had to make sure he looked presentable.

I understood that it might be painful for him to go back into his old room, he'd spent a lot of time with her in there, so I reached my hands up to his shoulder blades and pushed him into mine and Jazzy's bathroom. I thrust the bundle of clothes into his arms then walked over to sit on the bed. He looked over to me, "Thanks Alice," he said quietly, smiling slightly. He closed the door and I heard the splash of water hit the floor of the tub as he turned on the shower.

After about three minutes he emerged, dressed in the clothes I had picked out for him, black jeans, black suede Reeboks with light blue laces and stripes, a pale blue turtle neck and a black jacket. He looked pretty good, if I do say so myself. "Thanks Alice, I appreciate that," he murmured.

Then I forced him into the chair in front of my dressing table and started to dry and comb his hair. When I'd finished I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking at both of us in the mirror, he looked better, but he seemed just … lifeless, like he was hollow. A bit like Bella.

He looked back at me, then I said quietly, "Edward, the family want to talk to you downstairs." "What about ?" "I can't answer that, Edward, lets go."

When we walked into the living room, everyone was sitting around, waiting for us, well Emmett was sitting on the floor playing a video game with a console. They only sound in the room was the noise of asteroids being blasted and that of our breathing.

Rose nudged Emmett with her foot as we walked into the room, "Emmett get up !" "Why ?" he whined, "Just tell him already !"

"Tell me what ?" asked Edward in exasperation, looking at Carlisle.

I walked over to sit next to Jazzy, who quickly wrapped his arms around my waist. I could just imagine how Edward's emotions were affecting him, I tried to keep calm, hoping it would help. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Son," said Carlisle slowly, we both looked up. "Edward please sit down first."

"Carlisle, what is it ?" Edward asked loudly, but in a voice completely devoid of any emotion. Carlisle met his gaze, "Bella is alive." Jasper hissed, tightening his grip on me. For a few moments Edward was silent, his eyes on the floor. "Are you trying to torture me ? Is that it Carlisle ? Bella is dead !" he spoke quietly, but with such venom in his voice that I flinched.

Carlisle continued, "Son, when we got here, we found another coven … she … Bella is with them."

"You're lying," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't do that to you Edward," Carlisle replied in a low voice, "she was bitten six months after we left." "Impossible."

Then I spoke up, "It's true Edward." Edward gasped, staring at me, as I started to think of Bella as a vampire with golden eyes. He turned to Carlisle in utter amazement, then muttered one syllable, "Who ?"

"Laurent bit her, we don't know why, she only told us basically what happened, we don't know everything," after a moment Carlisle said firmly "Edward you have to talk to her." He shook his head slowly, his eyes on his hands, "What if … does she have a mate ?" Now it was my turn to jump in, "No Edward she doesn't, she-" I stopped as a vision flashed before my eyes. "Oh crap !" I shouted. Everyone turned to look at me but I was already out of the room, running to the front door.

Where Bella was standing.

Rain was pounding against the glass panels of the door, we hadn't noticed, though it was lashing hard and fast. Through the rain I could see Bella, standing soaked to the skin, with a small plastic bag in her hand. I opened the door quickly and she held out the bag, as she said "Sorry Alice, erm, I forgot to give this to you earlier, you said you liked-" Then she blanched. Her voice died in her throat and her eyes grew wide.

Then I realised, the rain had washed away all traces of Edward's scent outside and she could smell him when I opened the door. Crap ! Oh God, I hadn't thought of that.

Suddenly Edward was emerging from the sitting room, an expression of shock and astonishment on his face.

I shot a furious glare at him, it wasn't exactly the best , ok forget that, it was the worst possible idea to ambush Bella with this.

I'd hoped to do it gently, gradually. Though I'd had no idea how to say this gently or gradually, it wasn't like I could say "Oh yeah, Bella, I forgot to tell you but your old boyfriend, you know, my brother the love of your life, the one who broke your heart ? Yeah, well he loves you so go take him back, hey, do you want to go shopping tomorrow ?"

Then I heard a gasp, a pitiful almost whimper. I spun around to look at Bella, but she was already gone, running down the driveway with the droplets of rain pounding down on her rapidly disappearing form. I was about to follow her when Edward took off, racing past me, running after her, following her into the forest.

I was about to close the door when I spotted the bag she'd been carrying on the porch floor. I picked it up, something had fallen out of it, a small leather jewellery box. I opened it and gasped, it was the locket I'd admired earlier on our shopping trip. It was a small silver oval on a delicate silver chain. I turned and walked back inside, still clutching the locket in my hand. I closed the door and leaned against it, holding the locket up towards the light. Then I saw the inscription.

To Alice.

My Best Friend Forever.

Love Always, Bella.

I don't know how she did it, I should have seen her decide to do that, I'll have to ask het.

God I love that girl.

If Edward doesn't get her back, I swear, I'm all for disowning him and adopting Bella. I cupped the locket gently in my palm, as I reached around the back of my neck and secured the clasp.

Then I walked back into the living room and curled up beside Jasper, to concentrate on Bella and Edward's future.

Praying that they'd be entwined.

* * *

**A/N - the next chapters the biggie ! Today's my birthday and I'd love some reviews ! Hint hint ! No, seriously, today IS my birthday ! So please review !!Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added me to author alert or this to story alert ! I will reply to you guys ! I'm just a little behind because of being away !**


	11. Chapter ten

**Disclaimer - I am not Stephenie Meyer !**

**A/N - Wow ! I didn't realise that so many people liked this story, thank you guys sooo much for all your reviews, and to the people who put this on story alert or favourite story, and me to author alert or favourite author ! Thanks again for all the birthday wishes ! I love you guys ! You rock !! Have cookies, on me !**

* * *

Bella's point of view

"Oh God he can't be here," I thought as I stared at him, he was as beautiful as I'd remembered him. The hole was wide open again, like a wound, vicious and bleeding. Like acid poured on unprotected skin or salt rubbed rubbed into a fresh wound. The pain was unbearable.

Meeting all the Cullens again seemed nothing in comparison. My torso felt as if it was being ripped apart, the hole burning through me, the edges ragged, raw and acidic.

I tried to hold myself together, to patch myself together using my hands, but my efforts were useless, in vain, pointless. Nothing could stop this unbearable pain. I couldn't breathe, I'd stopped moments before, I tied to breathe but all that came out was a kind of strangled gasp.

Then I took off, my arms still wrapped around myself. I was vaguely aware of the icy rain lashing down on my already soaked body and of the trees flashing by as I ran.

I kept running, I couldn't stop, it was like I'd lost the control of my legs I had to keep running, I couldn't stop if I'd even tried. I had to get away from them, from him, from everyone.

The harsh rain pounded down, the wind whistled past my ears and I kept running. Until I collided with a tree, it didn't, couldn't, hurt me but it brought me to a standstill.

I slid down the tree, my back pressing against the rough bark of the tree, until I was sitting on the wet bracken of the forest floor.

My knees curled up tightly against my chest, my arms wrapped in an almost unbreakable hold around them. My head bowed of it's own accord against my knees, making me as small as possible. As I sat curled up there I couldn't think clearly, his face kept clouding my mind, his beautiful, flawless, perfect face…

Why is he here ? Why now ? Why the hell did I come back to Forks ? Stupid, stupid Bella ! How dumb was I to think that the pain would ease if I came back ? Why didn't I just stay in Oregon with Ciara, Jen and Lucy, the pain was dulled with them around, how much more could I expect ? I could never get over him, I realised, I would live forever but I could never move on. I couldn't control my breathing, my breaths were coming in rapid, shallow gasps. I tried to breathe normally, but this time my efforts were futile. Tearless broken sobs wracked my body, though I made no sound. All I could think was, "Not him, Why is he here ? Why now ?" Then I had a realisation, I could leave, I could ask Ciara, Jen and Lucy to pack up and leave. We could be gone by tomorrow morning. Sure, it was the cowardly way out, to run away rather than stay, but staying would mean seeing him every day, every single day. Seeing him happy and as much as I wanted him to be happy, I'd spent the last 95 years of my existence surviving solely on the belief that he was happy.

But that didn't mean that I had to wait around and watch him be happy with someone else.

My staying wouldn't be fair to him either, I decided.

If he even cared about me anymore, he'd probably feel guilty that I was changed. That was how he was, he shouldered the blame for everything. It wouldn't be fair for him to have to see me everyday, if that was the case. A reminder of that guilt.

Then again, maybe he was just visiting. Still, leaving would be better than having to see him on his visits to his family. The family I'd once dreamed of belonging to…

The sound of a twig snapping made me look up. I heard the faint rustle of leaves underfoot and I jumped to my feet.

There was no time to run, I hadn't heard the sounds of passage in time, I'd been too wrapped up in my thoughts. As I was standing there I had time to really take in my surroundings for the first time. I gasped when I realised where I was.

I was in the meadow.

The trees and grass were wet and dripping, but it had remained as it was when I'd last been there. The trees, though older and thicker now, still formed an almost perfect circle. The tall grass was still dotted with clumps of colourful wildflowers.

Then someone stepped into the clearing.

Him.

Edward.The walls that I'd built to contain the pain from hearing or even thinking his name crumbled, as I thought it, staring at him.

I forced myself to stay calm, to keep my composure as I looked at the only man I could ever love. I'd never been so glad that I wasn't human anymore, my heartbeat or blush would have given me away then, now I had neither. And I was thanking my lucky stars for that.

He was still so unbelievably beautiful. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

He was staring too, his eyes betraying his obvious shock. "Bella," he murmured.

I took a deep breath, "Hello, Edward."

He crossed the meadow in a couple of long strides, stopping when he was about a foot in front of me.

"Bella," he breathed, "What, I mean how-" His voice turned anxious. His angels voice was like velvet, crushed velvet, rough and soft at the same time and filled with an emotion that I couldn't name.

"Didn't your family tell you ? Laurent-" I'd started to babble.

"Bella, I'm… I'm so sorry, I …" Then he stopped, staring into my eyes, a look of hunger in his. A hunger that I couldn't place.

I stared back, transfixed, hypnotised. I couldn't look away.

Then, before I could move away, he'd reached out and pulled me into his arms, his lips crashing against mine. I couldn't move.

I should have pulled away, but I couldn't.

His wonderful scent was assaulting my senses, clouding my mind. Just feeling his strong arms around me made me feel loved, wanted, whole.

His lips moved against mine hungrily, his arms pulling me tighter and tighter against him. I couldn't help myself, I kissed him back.

Because being there, in his arms, it was so easy to believe that he really wanted me.

* * *

**A/N - Please leave a review ! I'll update tomorrow, but reviews motivate me to type faster !**


	12. Chapter eleven

**Disclaimer - If I owned the Twilight Series then Bella would have been with Jake so I could have Edward. insert evil laugh here**

**A/N - Hi Girls,( and guys, if you're out there!) Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed, added me to favourite author or author alert, or 'Closure' to favourite story or story alert ! This chapter is dedicated to Misha ! A totally awesome reader, because it's her birthday today !! Happy Birthday Girly ! Have a good one ! I couldn't update earlier today because, my parents took the computer away ! According to them I'm becoming too "obsessed" with the computer and fan fiction. Obsessed is such a harsh word… Anyway, on with the chapter !**

* * *

He pulled away first, a beatific smile on his angels face. His topaz eyes smouldering as he looked down at me.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't even move. It was so nice to pretend that he wanted me that I didn't want to leave his arms

Then I realised, it was time to stop pretending. He didn't want me, he didn't love me, I knew that, I'd known it for almost a hundred years. I didn't understand what he was doing. He didn't want me as he'd so thoroughly proved. But the way he' kissed me …

But I had to move, by staying where I was I was just setting myself up for more heartbreak and pain, the hole in my chest tore open yet again as reality set in.

I struggled, trying desperately to get free of his arms, but my efforts only made him clutch me even tighter to him. "Edward," I breathed in deeply to help me remain standing as I whispered his name weakly, in a bolder voice I said, "Edward let go of me." If only I could still pretend, but I couldn't, not any longer.

"Bella," he breathed. His voice was so sweet that I couldn't think. He hesitated at my request, but after a moment released his hold of me. It hurt so much to look at him, to see him.

Images of our last moments together flashed before my eyes. His eyes had been hard, cold, like molten gold that had frozen solid as he said the words which had taken away my reason for existing. "_I don't want you_."

The hole widened unmercifully as I recalled those words. I couldn't control myself, just being near him caused the empty hole to widen, threatening to tear me apart.

I ran.

Faster and faster, I couldn't break down in front of him and my breaths had already turned to silent sobs, wracking through my chest, tearing through me, engulfing me in pain.

I could hear nothing, my non-beating heart was silent, no blood pounded in my ears as I ran. Everything was still.

And then his arms were around me, restraining. I froze. Tensed, as if for impact.

I'd forgotten how fast he was, even for a vampire he was abnormally fast. Esme had once commented on his remarkable speed, at the ill-fated baseball game. My eyes were closed, I couldn't look at him, it just hurt too much.

Then he said quietly, "Will you not even _look_ at me." The obvious pain in his voice made my eyes snap open.

"Bella I'm sorry, I … I shouldn't have done that," he said in a low, anxious voice, running a hand through his wet bronze hair. "Bella I just, I love you, _so much_, and all this time… I thought… I thought." His voice trailed off there, like he couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

Pain erupted through my stone body, but I had to explain, to make him understand that my change hadn't been his fault.

Guilt.

It was the only logical reason I could find for him choosing to lie to me now.

"Edward," I started, I suddenly had his full attention, his eyes boring into mine, I took a deep breath and continued, "Edward, _please_, don't do this." His eyes turned hard, "What do you mean ?" He questioned. "Don't lie to me, I can understand if you feel a little guilty that Laurent got to me, but I don't blame you, it wasn't your-"

He raised his hand to cut me off. Then said slowly, "You think I told you that I love you because I feel _guilty_."

It was a statement not a question. I nodded, then continued, "But Edward, really, there's no need, it wasn't-" He cut me off again, "Isabella, I love you, I always have. You believed me didn't you ?" As he said the last part a look of wonder and disbelief took over his features.

A sudden look of desperation coming into his eyes. "About what ?" I questioned breathlessly.

I couldn't move anymore, I didn't want to. The hole was still there, still throbbing. But I could bear it, as long as I was in his presence, feeling his strong arms around me, hearing his sweet, melodious voice, seeing his angels face and breathing in his glorious scent, then I could rise above the pain. I would deal with it again later, when he was gone.I winced at the thought.

When he answered me his voice was no more than a whisper, a shocked, broken, defeated whisper, "That day I left, you believed me."

I gasped at the sudden surge of pain in my chest, at the memory. He took that small noise as the affirmative.

He clutched me even tighter against him, in a low desperate whisper he said, "Bella, I _lied_."

I looked at him in confusion.

"Bella, when I left. When I told you that I didn't love you anymore, I lied."

A choked sob caught in my throat, "You … _lied_… to me ?"

He tugged my face up so that he was looking me straight in the eye. His eyes were blazing. Golden fire. I was transfixed. Then he continued, even with my enhanced vampire hearing, I was straining to hear him, he was speaking so fast.

"Bella, I lied to you, when I left you, I lied. After what happened, with Jasper at your party, it made me realise, you weren't safe with me ! Bella, I wanted you to have a real life, a normal _human_ life. I needed you to be safe ! I thought that I could protect you, but you weren't even safe around _me_ ! I couldn't even hold your hand while Carlisle was stitching you up ! You deserved better than me, you deserved someone who could give you a _normal_ life, someone you could grow old with, have _children_, _grandchildren_ ! You deserved to be safe ! Not with a monster who thirsted for your blood ! And you weren't even safe when I left !"

As I listened to his tirade, I couldn't help but believe him, every word rang with sincerity and pain.

He kept speaking, as if he couldn't bear to stop, "But Bella, how could you believe me ? How could you just believe me ! I knew I had to try, to try and make you believe me so you could move on faster, to make it easier on you, but how could you just believe me ? I told you I loved you a thousand times and you let those few, cruel words negate all of that !"

He kept talking after that, but I couldn't listen anymore, because the hole had disappeared, as if it had never existed in the first place, I felt whole. But this time I wasn't pretending. This was real, honest to God real. He loved me. I gasped at the realisation. He loved me. The same way I loved him. In an unbreakable way that even time couldn't diminish.

Then I realised he was still talking. "… Bella please, just tell me now if you can forgive me. I swear Bella, if you say you don't love me anymore then I'll go, I'll never bother you again, but please know, Bella I love you and I'm sorry, so sorry that I put you through all this, that you were changed because of my stupidity, but I've always loved you, I always will."

"You lied to me ! How could you think that I'd move on ? Did you really doubt my love for you so much ?" I shouted angrily.

"No Bella, I just … I wanted you to be safe. I thought because you were human that you could just … move on, I thought a clean break would make things easier for you."

"I'm sorry, Bella." He said softly.

Then he pulled away, turning his back to me, starting to walk away.

I, somehow, remained upright as he pulled away. Even as a vampire he could still dazzle me, turning my legs to jelly.

But he wasn't waiting for an answer, he thought that I didn't love him, that I wouldn't take him back. He had no hope I could still love him. He still loved me, he was just trying to keep me safe.

I gasped at the realisation. And I wasn't letting him go again.

Then ran over to where he'd stopped as he heard the noise.

I reached up to his face, holding it gently between my palms as I pulled his face down to meet mine. I pressed my lips to his. He reacted immediately, wrapping one arm tightly around my waist, while the other cradled my head, keeping my mouth against his. My hands tangled in his hair, my fingers gripping the drenched, silky locks.

His lips were hard against mine, asking a million unspoken questions, and I, in turn, answering every one of them.

His tongue slid against my bottom lip, begging for entrance, I granted immediately. We were crossing the boundaries, the ones he'd so firmly set down when I was human. But those boundaries weren't necessary, he couldn't hurt me anymore.

His sweet breath swirled in my mouth, our tongues battling for dominance. And we didn't have to stop because of old, stupid necessities, like breathing.

He pulled away after a few moments, both of us panting. His arms tightened around me, unwilling to let me go.

He looked down at me uncertainly. He was still unsure of how I felt about him. I looked deep into his smouldering topaz eyes as I whispered, "I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." His eyes glowed, the golden flames burning even brighter. "I love you too Isabella Marie Swan, I always have."

I smiled, "Flynn," I corrected. "What ?" he asked, confusion in his eyes. "Isabella Marie Swan Flynn."

"Oh, sorry Bella," he grinned, happiness lighting his features. A small seductive smirk played on his lips as he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "But you know, I always thought that Isabella Marie Swan Cullen would sound pretty good," He kissed me just beneath my earlobe, "Maybe even better."

If I was human I would've been blushing by then. He looked back up at me, a mischievous, crooked grin on his face. Then grin I loved.

Instead I whispered back, "Don't let Ciara hear you say that." Well, that distracted him, "Who's Ciara ?"

"My adopted mom," I clarified, smiling slightly.

"You have a family ?"

"Yep, Ciara and two sisters, Jen and Lucy." "Wow."

Ok, now I was confused. Hadn't the Cullens told him everything already. "Didn't everyone tell you ?" I questioned.

"They might have," he agreed, "But to be honest, I didn't really hear anything after they told me you were alive."

"Can vampires go into shock ?" I teased, feigning curiosity.

He grinned. "I was probably as close to a vampire going into shock as you'd get, but after all this time thinking you were dead I can't believe that you're here." He held me tighter against him, his hands pressing me to him. I laid my head gently against his chest. He pressed his lips against my hair. His breath saturating the strands as he exhaled.

Then he added, " I came back you know."

"Huh ?"

"I came back, I couldn't stay away," he admitted somewhat sheepishly, " It was about eight months after we left, I climbed into your room, but you weren't there, your scent was faint but I couldn't figure out why. I stayed there all night, hoping you were having a sleepover with Angela or something but you never came back. So I asked Charlie the next day, he was surprisingly kind, but he kept thinking, "How do I tell him ?" and then he told me, showed me where the grave was, I pretty much broke down once he left me alone there." I couldn't breathe, he'd come back for me, just two months after Laurent…

I pressed myself even tighter against him and mumbled "I'm so sorry."

He looked down at me in amazement, "I can't believe you're apologising," then he smiled, "You always surprise me."

Then he continued, "The only thing stopping me from going to the Volturi was my family, they were in such pain when we left you. And it was my fault, I couldn't do that to them again." The waves of shock and anger that coursed through me caught me off guard, "You didn't !" I said loudly through clenched teeth., "I can't believe you even considered doing that, Edward !" "Bella," he smiled happily, "Don't worry about it !"

"Edward, you actually entertained thoughts of… How could you even think about doing that ? What if something happened to me now, huh ? Would you just run off to Italy-"

"Bella," he said seriously, "Nothing will ever happen to you, I will always protect you, so we'll never have to think about that. But Bella, please tell me something ? How were you changed ?" He murmured the last part, his voice filled with pain.

I took a deep breath, I'd been hoping to put off this conversation, it would only make him feel guilty. He'd always shouldered the blame for everything bad that happened to me.

"It was about six months after you … you know, I was in the meadow and Laurent was there. Victoria had sent him to kill he wasn't thirsty, but when he found out you'd left, he changed me instead, said Victoria would think it a better punishment for guys killing James, he knew you wouldn't want me changed." His eyes turned black, hard as I told him what had happened, I could tell what he was thinking, he was hating himself.

His hands balled up into fists and a feral snarl ripped from his chest. "Edward !" I hissed, "Calm down ! I'm okay !" "Bella how can you say that, don't try to be kind ! You were attacked ! You were changed ! And it's my fault ! This is all because of me ! How can you stand there and say you love me after all I've done to you !" then it was time for me to say something, he had to understand, "Because I do love you ! Edward, you did what you thought was right ! And I love you for trying to protect me, messed up as it was."

I kissed him again, this kiss was slow, gentle. The heat of our earlier passion cooled by the depth of our love. Then I pulled away, just realising how late it was, I tried to free myself of Edward's arms but he just tilted my head up, his eyes locked on my face, "Bella what is it ? Did I do something wrong ? I'm so-" I silenced him with a kiss. Oh God, the taste of his lips on mine was something I'd never get over. He nipped on my bottom lip, before pulling it gently into his mouth and biting down slightly. I moaned against his mouth and he released my lips, grinning. He pulled his mouth away, moving his face down so his nose was skimming just under my jaw. Planting tiny, butterfly kisses there, making it very had for me to pull away. My hand were still tangled in his wet bronze hair, revelling in the softness of it…

In a shaky voice I managed to whisper, "Edward, my family will be… looking … for… me."

He pulled his face up to mine, murmuring, "You are so beautiful," in an awed voice. I bowed my head against his chest, embarrassed. Thanking God that I couldn't blush anymore.

Then he released his grip on my waist, slipping one hand into mine. "Come on then," he said happily. "What ?" "I don't want your family to be worried about you."

Ok, this was not a good idea. I'd seen how Ciarareacted when she thought Edward was back with the rest of the Cullen's. This would not be good. "Edward it might be best for me to tell them first," I mumbled, biting my bottom lip.

"Bella," he said, looking down at me, "I don't think I could leave you again, even if I wanted to, I'm coming." "Alright," I sighed, "but they mightn't like you too much right now," I warned him.

A shadow of pain crossed over his face, "It's nothing less than I deserve," he murmured quietly.

He had to understand, he did what he thought was best, he tried to keep me safe, it was dumb, but he did it with the best of intentions. "Edward, stop, you did what you thought was right."

I stood up on my tiptoes, leaning up to place a sweet, tender kiss on his lips. His eyes were glowing as I pulled away, but still retained the misery.

We walked slowly towards my house, through the dripping trees, the rustle and crackle of the leaves in the undergrowth made the only noise in the dark forest. There was no need for words now. The silence was comfortable. Before we emerged from the trees surrounding my house, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently. "Edward, are you going to leave again ?"

He pulled my chin up so that I was looking right into his eyes, "Bella, I will always be here, I don't make the same mistake twice, I've spent the last hundred years miserable without you, I'll never be able to do that again. I'll be here until you send me away."

"Never," I vowed.

His eyes smouldered, "Then I'll always be here." He kissed me again gently as we walked slowly up the driveway.

**A/N - ****Was it fluffy enough for you ? I hope so, this was my first time writing anything fluffy ! So let me know ! Please review, review, review ! They motivate me ! So you'll get updates faster ! I know, evil right ! **


	13. Chapter twelve

A/N - I'M SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO RIDICULOUSLY LONG TO UPDATE ! I DID NOT DIE ! Please don't hate me !!!!!

I really am sorry, but I went back to school and things got really hectic and there's some personal stuff going on that I'd rather not talk about if you guys don't mind, which is why I haven't updated. Updates will be more regular from now on, I swear to have at least one chapter up every week. That was my new year's resolution, yes I was thinking about you ! A really late Happy New Year to everyone ! Now, I may not have been updating, but that doesn't mean I haven't been writing, I've filled about 2 A4 refill pad's by now, but I'm not happy about putting them up until they're complete and fully edited, there's about 6 stories in total and 2 one shots and there are some more that are just in the out-lining phase. I just hadn't time to type or post this or anything else. I'm going to wait and finish posting this and then edit everything !

This chapter is dedicated to all the new readers, especially those who were nice enough to leave me reviews !

* * *

As we neared the house I stopped, Edward turned to look at me.

"Bella, what is it ?" I breathed deeply before answering, I didn't know how to phrase this without causing him even more pain, pain an angel didn't deserve.

"Edward they're …"

"Yes ?"

"They're not going to be happy with you, … or me for that matter." I sighed, my face downcast. We were both silent for a few moments. Then he murmured, quietly, almost to himself, " I still can't believe it."

My head snapped up, I couldn't bear to hear the pain and self hatred evident in his voice. "What ?" I questioned hesitantly.

He looked at the ground as he spoke, his voice barely audible, " I just can't believe that you're still here, that _you're_ not mad at me and that _you_ don't hate me. As he said the last part his voice was filled with so much pain that my heart wrenched. I pulled myself away from the strong arms that bound me tightly to his chest and looked straight into his eyes.

"Edward, I could never hate you," I said softly, " You're a part of me, I couldn't hate you, I love you too much."

He pulled me back against him, burying his face in my hair, "What did I ever do to deserve you ?" he whispered.

I smiled against his neck, "I think it's the other way round."

He was breathing deeply, as if committing my scent to memory, to heart.

Between breaths, laughing lightly, he replied, "Same old Bella, you still don't see yourself at all clearly." I pressed a chaste kiss to his shirt covered chest, "Edward ?"

"Mhmm ?"

I didn't want to leave his side but Ciara _really_ would be frantic by now.

"Edward, I really should let Ciara know where I am, she'll be worried. "You're right," he sighed.

"Edward," I tried again, explanations to my family would not be pleasant and I refused to cause him any more pain, he'd suffered too much already.

"I really think I should go alone."

"Bella," he said firmly, a fierce, determined expression dominating his perfect features, " this is my fault, I have to deal with the consequences."

I could tell by the glint in his eyes that there'd be no reasoning with him. Stupid stubborn vampire.

"Fine," I relented, "just let me have ten minutes ? Please ? It's not a good idea to ambush them with this, just let me tell, them that you're here and explain a little," I pleaded.

He sighed, "Fine, but I'm waiting here, I'll hear everything." "Alright," I grumbled. I'd have to keep everything as quiet as possible. Though keeping Jen quiet would be incredibly difficult.

Ok, more like impossible.

Then I had an idea, "Why don't you go hunting," I suggested. He smiled mischievously, as if sensing my anxiousness to be rid of him, at least until this next conversation was over, and my intentions of distracting him from what I was certain would be a big, unpleasant, loud and possibly violent scene.

He gently pressed his lips to my forehead before answering.

"Fine, I'll hunt, but you should know, I just ate."

"Mountain Lion ?" I laughed, trying to prolong my time with him, and remembering what he once told me about the Cullen's individual and "indicative" preferences.

"Yeah, they're in season," he replied laughing gently.

I couldn't bear to walk away from him just yet, then, as if reading my mind, he asked, "What's your favourite ?"

I grinned, remembering my last hunting trip with Jen, "Mountain Lion," I replied.

"Really ?" he asked, his eyes lighting up with happiness at our similar … _tastes_.

"Yeah." I smiled up at him, becoming momentarily distracted as his smouldering topaz eyes met mine.

He released his hold on my waist but his grip on my hand tightened as I tried to pull my hand free.

I looked up at him expectantly. Edward raised my hand to his lips, placing a tiny, feather-light kiss in my open palm.

My skin tingled pleasantly beneath his lips. Then he took a step away from me, "Ten minutes," he reminded me, "You'd better hurry."

I turned quickly and took off running, shooting one last wistful glance back at him.

I felt odd as I ran, like an ache had suddenly come over my indestructible body, one that disappeared while I was in his arms, when we were together.

My arms felt strangely empty.

I sprinted quickly through the remaining trees and was inside the house in seconds, a personal record, though not much of a feat considering that so far I'd only left the house to hunt, shop and attend one day of school.

I closed the door gently, trying not to startle anyone. But they were already in the hall, Ciara was holding a stack of fluffy white towels, both she and Lucy seemed unusually chirpy while Jen seemed more morose than usual.

Ciara hurried over to me as I closed the door, she immediately wrapped me in a huge bath sheet and set about towel drying my hair. She steered me into the living room, sitting me in an armchair by the fireplace.

Lucy and Jen followed us in.

It was time.

I summed up my courage and took a deep breath.

"Mom, I have to tell you something …You remember I told you about Edward Cullen ? Well, he … we … well-"

"Bella, honey, we already know," Ciara said happily, still rubbing at my hair.

"What ?" I shouted, then froze.

Ciara came to stand in front of me, taking one of my hands in both of her delicate ones, and smiling kindly at me.

"Bella your friend Alice called, she explained that her brother is back, and judging by the look on your face when you came through the door, I'm guessing you two are together, she explained that her visions were all saying that you'd be together, but that they're not set in stone. I must say, that girl has some gift !"

I was stunned.

I was unable to do anything but gawk stupidly at her.

Lucy giggled at my expression. I swung round to face her, she was leaning back into the sofa, a huge smile on her face.

Ciara and Lucy had accepted us, this was almost too good to be true. There was only one more person I needed to appease.

I slowly turned to look at Jen, who was sitting quietly beside Lucy. Funny, I'd expected screaming and threats.

How would she react ? Surprisingly, a soft smile was playing on her lips. Then I turned to Ciara, who'd sat down on the loveseat. I couldn't believe they hadn't yelled at me yet !

"Aren't you … mad … at me ?" I managed to choke out.

Ciara smiled, "Honey we just want you to be happy, and if he's what makes you happy then so be it, you've been alone for far, far too long.

Lucy added, "Yeah Bella, we love you no matter what !"

Then Jen spoke up, "Bella, you're my sister and I love you. You are the most amazing, patient, kindest person I've ever known and you've spent the last hundred years depressed and alone." I must have looked ready to argue because she cut me off, " Don't even say it Bells you can _not_ call what you've been, _happy, _and you deserve happiness my sister." If my tear ducts had been in working order I would have been bawling at that point. I hurtled myself at her as she jumped up to hug me. We were clinging together, dry sobbing.

Of all my adopted family, despite the fact that Jen and Lucy were twins, Jen and I were always the closest. While neither of us were exceptionally talkative, we understood each other, I understood that she needed silence sometimes just as she sometimes needed the distractions of video games., and she understood me.

Reading between the lines of what she'd told me over the years as she'd grown to trust me, she and her father had been extremely close, she'd tried to save him, but he'd been swept away by the current before she could reach him, as had her mother, Lucy had been unconscious because of the pain.

She never really shared more with me than that, but I knew she blamed herself for their deaths, that it had been her idea to go camping as a family before school started that September, but that was all information I'd gleaned from Lucy, Lucy didn't blame her, she hadn't wanted to go camping in the first place. From what I'd seen after their change, Lucy was the perky cheerleader type during her human life, she hadn't changed much, except for the whole cheerleading thing, her inhuman strength and speed made that impossible. Something that had pissed her off more than being changed. She missed her parents but hadn't been aware of their final moments and in the beginning of her new life her memories of them were already vague, so she didn't have as much of a problem adjusting without them. She didn't suffer because of their absence.

Unlike Jen. Jen had been there, had watched helplessly as her parents were swept away before her eyes. And remembered it all, though the memories were fuzzy compared to our vampire memories, they were there. And she blamed herself for it. All of it.

She'd never spoken to me about most of it and I'd never pressed her, knowing it wouldn't help. But still I knew.

She'd known about Edward, from what I'd told Ciara. I'd allowed Ciara to tell them, I just couldn't do it myself. But we all became even closer after that, our relationships as sisters, in Ciara's case as parent, taking on whole new meanings, new understandings.

And now, here they were, my patched together family, four once broken hearts bound together. My crazy, perky shop-a-holic sister, my gentle, loving mother, my fierce, loyal, overprotective sister and best friend. And they accepted me, when my heart was broken they tried their best to put it back together and now they accepted Edward and my choice to be with him.

The sobbing continued. Until Jen declared, "I'll try to like him for your sake Bells but if he hurts you, I swear, I'll kick his ass from here to the Volturi !" I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out, the lump in my throat was too big. Instantly Ciara was by my side wrapping her arms tightly around me. After a few moments I managed to whisper an almost inaudible "Thank You".

Lucy then decided that there had been enough crying for one day and screamed "Group Hug !" Which in our home means, "Everyone Jump On Bella !" There was a whooshing sound and before I'd understood what was happening, I was lying on my back in a tangled heap with my mother and sisters on top of me under an upside-down couch. We were laying there for about five seconds before the laughter started.

A quiet knock on the door interrupted us. Lucy had the couch up righted in an instant and was immediately at the door. Leaving Ciara, Jen and I lying tangled on the floor. "Jeez, I can feel the love sis," I thought sarcastically.

We were just on our feet as Edward entered, his shoes squelching against the pale pine hardwood floors, his wavy bronze hair dripping wet, hanging into his eyes.

His presence lit up the room.

His eyes searched the room as he entered and immediately met mine. I walked straight to him and took his hand in mine, he wrapped his arm around my waist, tucking me against him. The atmosphere was tense, I think he expected yelling, as I had.

I was the first to speak, "Everyone, this is Edward, Edward this is my Mom, Ciara, and my sisters Jen and Lucy. I said tentatively, nodding at each person in turn. Edward smiled politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Ciara smiled, "It's very nice to meet you too Edward."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

She chuckled, "Call me Ciara please dear, oh and do sit down." We all sat, Edward pulling me so close to him that I was almost on his lap.

"Bella, can I ask what happened," asked Ciara quietly. Edward's grip on my waist and hand tightened. I bit my bottom lip, tugging the flesh between my teeth, trying to figure out how I could I explain this ? I knew I owed Ciara some answers but did we have to do this now ? I guess so. I opened my mouth, having no idea what I was going to say, but then Edward spoke up, "Ma'am this happened because I was an idiot," he paused, it was time to interrupt, "Edward, no you-" He turned his head to look at me, his eyes were filled with unrelenting pain, "Bella, please don't lie to me to comfort me, what I did was wrong and pigheaded and stupid." He switched his gaze back to Ciara and I tightened my grip on his hand, he had to this it seemed, "I'm sure that Bella has told you that we were together when she was human. I loved her, so much. But she was in danger from my world, from this world. She'd already been tracked by James," as he uttered the name a feral snarl sounded low in his chest, "and then we had a birthday party for her, she was opening presents, she got a paper cut, it drew blood and my brother couldn't contain himself, he tried to attack. She went home from that party with thirty stitches. She was in constant danger just being near me ! I decided to leave, with my family, to give her the chance of a normal human life. But I couldn't stay away, six months later … I returned I'd convinced myself that if I came back and Bella was happy, then I'd leave again, let her get on with her life, but in retrospect, even if you were happy I don't think I could have left again," he said softly, turning to look at me. "But when I showed up on Charlie's doorstep he told me that you'd been attacked and killed by a bear." His voice faded to a whisper on the last word. He continued, "Ma'am I can understand if you don't want me near Bella, if you hate me, but you should know that I love Bella more than anything in this world, and had I know that… that she…" He stopped, his voice strained, choking out every word.

I pressed myself tighter against him, rubbing soothing circles onto the back of his hand with my thumb.

He relaxed a little into my touch. Some of the tension leaving his body.

Then he said quietly, looking directly at Ciara, "I'll be here as long as she wants me to be."

Ciara looked shocked.

"What - How did you -" She choked out, completely perplexed.

I grinned, I couldn't help it, "Mom, remember I told you about Edward being able to read minds."

She stared at me, momentarily stunned, then visibly relaxed.

"Oh yes, sorry dear," She mumbled, staring as if transfixed for a moment at Edward before realising that she was staring and looking down abashed at her clasped hands.

Lucy looked embarrassed, while Jen seemed only mildly interested, gazing levelly at Edward with stony indifference.

He met her gaze with his own, then said quietly, still staring intensely at Jen, "Yes I do."

We were all staring at them at that point and I could tell that I wasn't the only one feeling confused judging from the looks on my mother and sister's faces.

Edward's body was tense, his stance rigid.

He shuddered slightly before saying, "I will never hurt her again, but you have my full permission to, er… kick my ass, should the need arise."

Ciara gasped in indignation, "Jennifer how dare you ! I know I raised you better than to speak like that !"

But Jen was grinning at Edward, barely paying any attention to our mother, she shot a quick nonchalant, "Sorry Mom," to Ciara before looking at me and saying brightly, "I like him, Bella."

Edward chuckled, pulling me even closer to him, his eyes were glowing, he radiated happiness, his lips spread into the crooked smile that I loved.

He brushed a kiss against my hair before getting to his feet and pulling me up with him. Then he said happily, "Ma'am do you mind if I borrow Bella for a while ?"

I elbowed him at that. He flashed a grin down at me before muttering in my ear, "We have to tell the others."

I couldn't help a grimace forming on my lips, there was only so much attention I could take for one day and the very probable likelihood of Emmetts teasing was kind of a discouraging thought, but if he wanted to go home … well at this point if he wanted to jump into the mouth of a volcano I would have followed. But that didn't mean I couldn't resist the torture, "You know Alice told them already." At this point my family had very subtly exited the room.

He leaned down, nuzzling my neck with his nose, his warm breath tickling me.

Then - "Isabella Marie Swan ! I'm insulted ! Do you honestly think that I can't keep quiet ?!"

We turned to see a beaming Alice clad in a fashionable green raincoat, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor before lunging at Edward and I.

I can't believe you two are back together !!" My hyper pixie-like best friend squealed as her tiny arms tightened round our necks. Her arms got steadily tighter as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, "Oh this is so great !"

Then she added sternly as she pulled away, "Now Edward you can't hog Bella ! We have a lot of stuff to catch up on !"

He wound his arms around my waist, clasping his hands and pulling me snugly against his chest, leaning his chin down on my shoulder. I tilted my head slightly, leaning it against his. "Mhmm. No way Alice, I'm not sharing, he murmured quietly, kissing the sensitive skin behind my earlobe, I could feel his lips curl into a smile as Alice pouted.

"Hey Alice, why'd you -" Jasper paused as he ran through the doorway, then his face broke into a wide smile, "Oh."

"Jasper what the hell are we doing here ?" Emmett skidded to a halt, leaving a trail of mud from the open front door to the spot he stopped in the living room.

It took a split second for him to spot Edward's arms around me and his eyes almost bugged out of his head, "Hell Yeah !" He yelled excitedly before grabbing us both in an enormous bear hug.

"Em … Air … Please," I gasped.

As soon as he let go of us, I collapsed back onto the couch gasping in unnecessary air as Edward laughed.

"Thanks Emmett," he muttered sarcastically.

"No prob little bro," Emmett laughed as he sat down.

Edward sat back down, pulling me onto his lap sideways.

Then I finally got a good look at everyone, Jasper was sitting with Alice perched on his knees, was smiling, Alice was beaming, almost bouncing on Jasper's lap. I hadn't noticed them re-enter the room but Jen was reclining against the sofa cushions, her eyes fixed on my face, I smiled at her, reassuring her that I was ok. She grinned back at me. Lucy was sitting beside her with Ciara sitting in an armchair nearest the fire.

Emmett was lying back in the chair near Edward and I.

I love that.

Edward and _I._

My thoughts were interrupted when -

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen ! You did not just run off on me !" Rosalie stormed from the doorway.

She stalked into the room and threw herself onto the couch beside Edward and I.

There we go again.

"Rosie Baby, I'm sorry - I"

"We'll talk about this later Emmett, but lets just say you won't be having any _fun for a month, ok ?"_

"Rosie -"

"Emmett !"

"But !"

"Yes ?"

Her tone was icy, I was even scared, Emmet groaned and sank further into the chair, sulking.

She refrained from glowering at a pouting Emmett for a moment and turned to look at Edward,

"Oh you're alive," she said with false surprise, then turned to me, "Bella, why didn't you kill him ? Edward," she said turning to him, "You are so lucky, if it were me you'd be ashes by now."

"I'm a lucky man," Edward agreed, unsmiling.

A polite knock on the door interrupted their banter, Ciara was at the door in a heartbeat, ushering Carlisle and Esme into the living room.

"We're sorry to disturb you so late, or early as the case may be, Ciara. This is my wife Esme -"

"I'm very pleased to meet you Ciara, we don't mean to intrude but our children mysteriously disappeared during our hunting trip and this was the only logical place they would go, the fact that they all left very obvious trails helped too."

"Ahem," Edward coughed.

All three looked up sharply.

Esme's mouth was set in a stern frown, "Next time tell us where you're going, we thought something was wrong."

After a chorus of "Sorry Mom's" Carlisle and Esme sat down, settling themselves beside Ciara on the couch.

Esme's eyes immediately zeroed in on me sitting on Edward's lap, her face brightened, her lips turning up in a smile. While Carlisle focused on Edward, his face serious, Edward met his gaze, then said quietly, "Yes." Pulling me even tighter against him. They were beside us instantly, Esme pulling me into a tight hug, quietly murmuring "Thank You" in my ears, while Carlisle hugged Edward and then turned to me and wrapped his arms around me.

Esme was the first to speak after she had hugged Edward, beaming.

"You're moving back in now, I presume ?"

"Only if that's ok with you Mom."

Esme smiled widely, wrapping her arms back around him.

He let Esme go and then sat back down, pulling me back onto his lap, keeping my hands enveloped in his which were wrapped around my waist, murmuring "I love you," in my ear, quietly enough that only I heard.

I couldn't help but smile and whisper it back.

Because it was true. He loved me.

* * *

A/N - Now I know I don't deserve it, considering how long I was M.I.A, but I would really appreciate reviews. Just to tell me if you liked it, detested it or, dare I hope, loved it ? I'd just love to know if I've lost the ability to write anything even remotely good. Please ?

~Amy X


	14. Chapter thirteen

A/N – So here it is ! Enjoy and Remember –

Stephenie Meyer owns everything recognisable.

* * *

It was seven thirty-two am.

I was lying on my rarely used bed, a few hours after the Cullen family had excused themselves from our home, well "excused" might be the wrong turn of phrase, Esme had to practically pry Edward off me with a crow bar before he'd leave. Emmett

and Jasper had taken off racing and Alice and Rose had gone home to change for school. Carlisle had left to work the early shift at Forks Hospital. Esme was getting ready to go enrol Edward at Forks High. Lucy was reading, already in fresh clothes for school, consisting of a hoodie and baggy jeans, those clothes were the bane of Lucy's existence. She had long ago given up her glaring at the offending garments, hoping that her venomous stares would burn holes in them, instead she had labelled her sister as a "fashion lost cause" and turned her attention to Ciara and I.

I could hear the little fashionista rummaging around her room presently, no doubt unable to find "anything to wear" in the vast bedroom sized room she called a closet.

Then,

"Damn Shit Crap Fu-"

"Watch your language young lady !"

"But Mom ! My dress ripped !"

"How on earth did you manage that ?"

"Um, I stood on it and these heels are well… Ohhh ! Never mind I just found one soooo much better !"

As I lay there, I couldn't help but smile; it was an involuntary reaction at this point. I was reminiscing about the dramatic changes that had taken place in my life over the last few hours.

**Flashback**

Carlisle cleared his throat awkwardly,

"Bella, I was wondering, do you have any powers besides the um, "immunity" to blood ?" He questioned.

Every head in the room, except those of my mother and two completely uninterested sisters, turned to stare at me.

Edward lips found my ear, "Immunity to blood ?" He whispered incredulously. I turned my head slightly to whisper back, "Yeah, I only have to hunt every six weeks or so, didn't everyone tell you ?"

"No," he growled lowly, eying his family angrily.

Rose rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Don't get all hormonal Edward, you wouldn't have believed us until you'd seen Bella anyway."

His gaze abruptly softened and he turned to me, "Go on." He urged.

Jen yawned, showing her distaste of this conversation.

We'd already had to explain this to acquaintances of Ciara more times than I could count, I guess this conversation could be pretty monotonous if you had to listen to it every time you met somebody new. In fact, even I was getting tired of discussing my rarely used power.

"Yes actually," I was about to continue when I heard a gasp and felt Edward's warm breath tickle my ear.

His eyes were trained on Alice, though she was staring into space. Vision mode. As quickly as she had zoned out she had zoned back in, and she was gazing open mouthed at me, as was Edward

"Bella is that really your power ?"

"Yup."

Well that was easy, and fairly un-boring. Job done.

I'm really beginning to appreciate their powers.

Then Emmett growled, "Am I the only one feeling left out ?"

Oh.

Ok.

Maybe I'd have to explain after all.

I turned to look at Carlisle who was looking at me thoughtfully. No doubt trying to figure out my power.

"Sorry guys, um, well I can basically tell and manipulate desires.

Edward was the first to speak, "So you can tell what I want right now ?"

"Yes if I chose to," this part was always difficult to explain, "You see I have a kind of barrier, a shield if you will, around my mind and if I choose to lift it I can hear what you want, until then I'm blank and I can't change anything.

"What do you mean hear and change things ?" Jasper asked quietly.

"It's like I hear your voice, a tenor or tone basically the same as your speaking voice in my head, it tells me what you want, I can basically hear your thoughts, then if I focus on one desire enough, I can change it."

"Wow," Emmett asked curiously, "Do you use it a lot ?"

"No."

"But why ? I mean you could have whatever you wanted then."

"I could," I agreed, "But it changes mind's, it takes away your free will depending on how much I focus on the desire, if I use it to change a decision or a want, then that person will never want that thing again and if it's a decision then the person will go with the choice that I made for them. It's cruel…"

As I finished speaking I cleared my throat nervously, looking at my hands which were folded neatly in my lap.

"So you could tell me exactly what I want right now if you chose to ?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Yes, just give me one second, I haven't done this in a while," I closed my eyes, shutting out the seven curious faces looking at me and concentrated on my breathing, after a few seconds I lifted the barrier surrounding my mind, the buzzing immediately closed in on me, clouding my head, I turned to Alice, whose voice was screaming at me though her lips were unmoving and silent.

"Oh this is so exciting ! I hope Bella can tell me what I want ! This is such a cool power ! Christmas is going to be so much fun now ! I'll be able to get everything that everyone wants !!! I love this ! I mean I know Rose wants those Steve Maddens but Carlisle and Esme are always so hard to buy for ! They never make a decision ! I'll be able to get everything ! I'll have to get to New York ! I need stores and oh if Jen insists on wearing those awful hoodies then I can at least get her some nice ones, Abercrombie and Fitch do some nice casual stuff ! I wish she was a pushover like Bella ! Her wardrobe would be so much better !-'

I pulled out, I'd rather not know how much of a pushover I am, thanks Alice !

I glared at her, and her expression changed, "Ooops."

"Yeah oops Al."

Her smile tightened into a grimace, "Don't call me Al !"

"Don't call me a pushover," I grinned.

"You heard that ?" gawped Edward.

"Mmhm, oh and Alice don't worry I'll help out with Christmas."

"Yes ! I love you Bella !"

**Flashback Ends.**

Things had carried on for another few minutes before Esme decided that they had to go prepare for school. Edward would be enrolling today. School might just be bearable from now on. The smile on my face might just become a permanent fixture at this rate.

I jumped up at the quiet knock on my window, it sounded quiet enough to be a tree branch against glass, I wouldn't have paid any heed to it, except for the fact that there were no trees that close to my window.

I threw open the light muslin curtains to reveal a perfect replica of Adonis himself. He beamed as he saw me and I opened the glass door, hidden in the panels of polished glass it was almost invisible. He entered silently, pressing me against the glass to kiss me, as he pulled away he whispered, quietly enough that nobody but I could hear me, "I don't want to get you in trouble with your family but I just wanted to ask you one thing, I didn't want to ask in front of everyone else."

I nodded encouraging him.

"Can you read my mind ?"

"One second."

"God she's beautiful. I hope this works. I wonder … if she can read my mind will I be able to ?"

"Thanks but I still think you need your eyes checked," I thought.

He chuckled, " I'll have you know I have perfect vision. I most certainly do not need my eyes ch-"

Then he realised that my lips hadn't moved.

"Bella did I just hear your-?"

Ok time to play with him a little. I closed the barrier.

"Hear my what Edward ?"

"I thought I heard your thoughts," he muttered sullenly, his forehead creasing in concentration as he stared into my eyes, trying to get past the barrier. His topaz eyes bored into mine.

I quickly dropped the shield, "Over here Edward," then closed it again.

"Isabella Marie Swan !" He chuckled breathlessly, still gazing intently into my eyes. He pressed his forehead to mine, then thought, "I heard you."

"You did," I agreed, still in thought, the barrier open.

He laughed quietly, his hands on my waist before pulling from the ground and spinning me around until we fell onto the sofa, him going down first with a soft thud and pulling down on top of him.

I leaned up on my elbows, before kissing him. He pulled away after a moment.

"Bella why couldn't I hear you downstairs ? I mean I could hear you just then but downstairs I couldn't hear anything, like your mind was blank."

I smiled, "That's because it was, my mind has to be blank for me to be able to focus on someone's thoughts otherwise it's just buzzing."

"Oh."

Then -

"Bella your mother and sisters are downstairs right ?"

"Yes, why ?" His mind was confusing place, what did he want with Mom or Jen and Lucy ?

"Because I can't hear them ?"

"What ?"

"It's not like they're blocking me, it's like with you, like their minds aren't there."

I thought for a moment, "It must be the shield, it must have expanded to fit around your mind too."

"Does it often do that ?"

"No, I'm surprised, this has never happened before, but it seems logical."

"True," he whispered contentedly, pulling my face back to rest on his defined chest, clad in a pale soft tan sweater, tucking my head under his chin, kissing my hair.

"I love you," I whispered softly.

"And I you," he replied, hming in contentment.

I don't know how long we lay there, wrapped in each other's embrace, but it must have been long enough to keep my sisters waiting because soon I heard Ciara's voice carrying up the stairwell, "Bella could you and Edward please come downstairs please ?"

Crap !

I am so so very dead !

I am so not ready to have the whole "No boys allowed in your room" talk from Ciara. I was sure it was coming. And soon. I guess thats what happens when you have a mother from the Victorian era.

Shit !

* * *

A/N - Guys I understand that I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter because I was M.I.A for so long but I've been working really hard on this along with about six other stories that I'm writing so I'd really appreciate some reviews to go with the unbelievable number of hit's this has been getting. Say ten and I'll update early ? 20 and I'll update tomorrow. ok ?

Love and Cookies to you all,

Amy


End file.
